Estoy Tan Asustado como Tú
by Elizabeth Mikaelson9
Summary: Su relación estaba condenada desde el principio y él lo sabía. Pero cuando él termina con ella, pronto descubre que enfrenta la misma decisión nuevamente: si dejarla como debe, o permanecer a su lado como su propio corazón lo desea.


**Holaaa, Elizabeth vuelve con una nueva historia perteneciente a** Piratess_of_Tortuga . **Ya se que tengo que actualizar la otra historia, pero no pude resistirme a compartir esta con ustedes.**

 **La historia original se encuentra en inglés en la página** **siendo el titulo "I´m as dread as you". En fin, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La arboleda**

* * *

— Solas…— su voz salió con un aliento tembloroso.

—Por favor, Vhenan—dijo dando un paso atrás, creando distancia entre ellos.

—Entonces, no me dejes—. Un sollozo estruendoso escapo de sus labios—No ahora, Te amo—

Solas negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Tienes un espíritu raro y maravilloso. En otro mundo...— comenzó con una voz temblorosa, dando un paso atrás de nuevo.

Esta vez ella trató de seguirlo, la tristeza y la desesperación brillaban en sus ojos verde bosque.

— ¿Por qué no en este?—.

Solas levantó las manos en un movimiento por detenerla.

—No puedo—luchó por encontrar las palabras mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente—Lo siento—.

Y luego se acabó.

Los ojos de Fen'lath estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que aún luchaban por desprenderse. Unos momentos antes ella era feliz y ahora... Sintió que el vacío se movía y se extendía dentro de ella. Su corazón se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en hielo y detenía sus latidos. Una breve risa incrédula la espantó cuando bajó la cabeza y dejó caer un largo mechón de pelo rojo detrás de su oreja izquierda. Sus labios inusualmente pálidos se fruncieron y la primera lágrima se abrió camino a través de su mejilla. Fen'lath levantó la mirada un poco para echar un vistazo a la espalda de Solas. Ella olfateó y respiró hondo.

—No—su voz era frágil y apenas audible pero, sin embargo, se escuchó.

Solas dejó que su ritmo de caminar decayera un poco, pero no hizo que se detuviera por completo. Él giró la cabeza para poder ver lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Fen'lath sintió que su vista se nublaba cuando el verde comenzó a desvanecerse de sus ojos como si se hubiera limpiado como una mancha.

— ¡No!—Su grito fue uno doloroso y desgarrador que podría haber hecho añicos el vidrio colocado en su camino.

Los músculos de Solas se tensaron cuando se detuvo y se giró para mirarla, y la expresión desconsolada que tenía en su rostro se convirtió en sorpresa. La razón de esta última expresión fue el hecho de que su Vhenan había caído sobre sus rodillas, y cuando ella puso sus manos en el suelo, su forma comenzó a cambiar. Los dedos comenzaron a desvanecerse junto a sus delicadas manos dando lugar a patas. Las piernas se acortaron y se sometieron a una transformación casi similar a la que tuvieron sus brazos. La escena siguió y siguió: apareciendo una cola y un pelaje rojizo comenzó a crecer en todo el cuerpo, ahora como un perro. Dos orejas puntiagudas escuchaban las voces de la arboleda casi silenciosa, el aire y los aromas que transportaba fluían profundamente en un largo hocico. La última señal de Fen'lath había desaparecido para cuando dos feroces ojos observaban fijamente al elfo. Solas tomó una posición reservada y mantuvo su mirada fija en la loba que ahora le gruñía. Sus ojos eran como un par de brillantes soles dorados y, si se miraba más de cerca, vestigios de magia permanecían a su alrededor como un brillo. Rápidamente, la bestia corrió hacia la entrada de la arboleda. Solas dio un paso atrás cuando la loba corrió a su lado, preparándose para seguirlo aunque se hizo evidente que no había necesidad. La loba se detuvo, dio vueltas lentamente, y luego se sentó. Solas no estaba seguro de si Fen'lath tenía algún control sobre la criatura en la que se había convertido. A pesar de que ella era una maga, él no sabía que tuviera ningún talento para cambiar de forma en absoluto. Algo debe haber desencadenado esto, algo...

 _Ah._

Al elfo le habían quitado tanto, y también un poco sorprendido, por los últimos minutos que había olvidado brevemente lo que le acababa de hacer a Fen'lath, su propio corazón. Solas dio dos pasos cuidadosos pero asertivos hacia la loba de pelaje rojo que mantenía la cola alta, incluso mientras estaba sentada. Le hizo ver que a pesar de su presencia no tenía miedo sino confianza en sí mismo. Solas aún no estaba seguro de si Fen'lath estaba consciente de sí misma o no. Entonces, con cuidado se puso de cuclillas y estar al mismo nivel de la loba.

—Vhenan—la llamó con voz tranquila y suave.

La loba echo las orejas hacia atrás y luego las levanto en estado de alerta mientras su nariz se movía ligeramente. Al ver que Fen´lath lo estaba evaluando, Solas permaneció inmóvil mientras ella olía su mano y volvía a poner las orejas peludas hacia atrás en un claro estado de nerviosismo seguido de un amenazante gruñido, instándolo a quedarse quieto.

 _Ah, claro_. _Por supuesto que un lobo sentiría a otro._

La bestia de pelaje rojo retrocedió sin perder el contacto visual con su adversario. Su pelo se volvió esponjoso al mismo tiempo que se agachaba mientras otro gruñido resurgía escuchándose por toda la arboleda. Solas dio un paso hacia atrás, cauteloso aunque sin mostrar un ápice de miedo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el par dorado. Tal vez él debería mostrar alguna señal de rendición, pero su lobo resulta demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Entonces, cuando Fen´lath decidió atacarlo, Solas hizo un movimiento rápido para esquivarla antes de desaparecer en una humareda de color negro.

Unos segundos después un lobo de gran tamaño de color negro y seis ojos rojos enfrento a la loba con un gruñido.

El Lobo Terrible no asusto a la hembra para sorpresa de él. Quizás, ella ya lo había _visto_ a través de sus sentidos y por eso lo ataco, para luchar contra un adversario fuera de un territorio potencial. La hembra quería la arboleda y estaba lista para sangrar por ella aunque Solas no quería por nada del mundo dañar a su Vhenan, su lobo-por el contrario- al ser tan orgulloso no podía rechazar un desafío abierto, entonces tomo el control.

La loba volvió a agacharse mientras daba dos pasos tanteando el terreno sin dejar de gruñir. Ella sabía que no podía desafiar al macho como lo haría normalmente-es decir las patas a los hombros siendo lucha libre-, no, no podría. Esta vez tendría que inventar algo más. Los seis ojos rojos la siguieron en cada movimiento y al ver que la hembra dejo de circular alrededor de él para correr hacia su pata trasera, el Lobo Terrible hizo un movimiento rápido mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la presionaba hacia abajo. Si los lobos sonrieran, el Viejo Lobo tendría una amplia sonrisa en su rostro peludo.

 _Puedes ser valiente, pequeña. Pero yo soy Fen´harel._

Paso bastante tiempo, pero con paciencia el Portador de las Pesadillas logro que Fen´lath se rindiera no sin haber luchado bastante. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo había terminado él la soltó un poco antes de liberarla completamente. Al ver que ella no se movía Fen´Harel la codeo con su hocico y la hembra lo observo humillada y con las orejas abajo mientras rodaba sobre su espalda. En ese instante, el Señor de los Impostores estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Aunque la batalla fue extremadamente breve debido a la osadia de sus oponentes, le había llevado bastante tiempo en que ella renunciara. Ahora, la loba le mostraba su barriga, retorciéndose como si fuera una cachorra juguetona. Fen´Harel la observo por un momento de pie en su altura máxima. La hembra gimió, comunicándose que ya se había rendido por completo y no habría necesidad de seguir luchando. Entonces, El Lobo Terrible dio un paso para que quedara entre sus patas delanteras mientras bajaba la cabeza sobre la hembra lamiendo la comisura de su boca. Fen´lath gimió de nuevo.

 _¿Realmente estas mostrándome afecto, pequeña?_ Pensaba Fen´Harel mientras mordisqueaba uno de las orejas de la loba.

En el instante en que la hembra se abrazó al macho provoco que el Lobo terrible sintiera que nada malo había pasado entre ellos y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió triste porque había cosas que le ocultaba y él nunca poder estar con ella lo mataba lentamente. La loba ladeo la cabeza cuando el lobo negro se levantó, alejándose unos pasos de ella mientras cambiaba de forma.

Un personaje de lo más familiar tomo el lugar del lobo aunque se veía un poco diferente. Si Fen´lath hubiese estado en ese momento para su mente hubiese sido un cambio prominente, pero para la loba el cambio no lo fue ya que veía a través de él y sabía quién era.

Dedos delgados tocaron las rastras marrones en la parte posterior de la cabeza que alguna vez había estado afeitada, una mandíbula de la calavera de un lobo adornaba la frente de Fen´Harel atada a su cabello, su piel pecosa ahora estaba brillante, suave y joven de nuevo mientras tres pendientes dorados colgaban en la parte superior de sus orejas. La hembra inclinó la cabeza otra vez y emitió un sonido amortiguado.

—No actúes sorprendida, Vhenan—dijo con un tono cálido en su voz ronca—no tiene sentido esconderse debajo de una máscara frente a ti—.

Entonces, Fen´Harel se sorprendió.

Había esperado que Fen´lath volviese a su forma élfica inmediatamente después de que él le mostrara su verdadero yo, pero no lo hizo. El Dios de la Rebelión gruñó ante la loba mirándola a los ojos mientras ella lo observaba pensativa para luego desviar la mirada como cuando los lobos quieren evitar el desafío. El Lobo Terrible frunció el ceño para lugar pasar de la confusión a la tristeza.

—Oh, Vhenan—dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuello de Fen'lath— ¿qué te has hecho a ti misma?—.

No comprendía nada de la situación en la que estaban. Él nunca había visto algo como esto; era como si su Vhenan se hubiese perdido a sí misma.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Se quedaron así por un tiempo: él pensando y ella lamiéndole y acariciándole la mano. No habían abandonado la arboleda a pesar de que habían estado por horas allí mientras la loba bebía agua del estanque. Al parecer Fen´lath no tiene control sobre la loba en la que había tomado forma y había decidido en seguirlo a él. Tal vez, ella le había mostrado afecto en vez de sumisión. Sin embargo…

 _¿Qué haré contigo, Fen´lath?_

Él no podría dejarla así. Desde que se había enamorado de ella su corazón estaba divido entre el deber para con su gente o el seguir a su corazón en vez de la razón. Fen´Harel ya no podría soportar siquiera la mera idea de abandonarla. Había estado listo antes de que todo esto ocurriera a pesar del dolor que su corazón sufría, pero ahora que volvía a enfrentarla de nuevo…

—No puedo—sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro.

Sus hombros cayeron mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos aunque fueran unos solos momentos. Lucia derrotado. Luego alzo la cara con un brillo determinado en sus ojos dorados mientras Fen´lath se encontraba al lado de él, observándolo. Entonces, El Lobo Terrible se agacho para acariciar sus mofletudas mejillas mientras sonreía al ver que la hembra no evitaba su mirada como hace un par de horas, como si se supiera que lo que tenía que decir fuera importante.

—Los Evanuris se corrompieron a sí mismos—su voz sonó firme y llena de pensamientos—.Los nobles siguieron el juego porque era beneficioso para ellos. Los esclavos y los trabajadores comunes fueron los que sufrieron, al igual que tu gente que sufre en los bosques y ciudades por igual. El mundo sigue igual excepto que los opresores son diferentes. Tengo un deber para con mi pueblo que no puedo negar, pero tampoco puedo negar mi corazón, ya no. Ma sa'lath, eres lo único que realmente me importa en este mundo diferente—.

Fen'Harel le acaricio una oreja mientras la loba cerraba los ojos y hacia una mueca que parecía a una sonrisa. El Dios de la Rebelión sonrió ante aquello y se permitió sentir egoístamente desde que había despertado de Uthenera envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Fen´lath.

—Lama, ara las mir lath, Bellanaris— le prometió mientras la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados y hundía la cara en su cuello peludo mientras añadía en silencio—ir tel'him—.

 _A la mierda todo Elvhenan._

—Ar lath ma, Vhenan—.

* * *

 **Traducciones Élficas para este capítulo:**

 **Vhenan** : mi corazón

 **Ma sa'lath** : mi único amor

 **Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris** : de ahora en adelante, mi propósito es amarte para toda la eternidad.

 **Ir tel'him** : soy yo otra vez

 **Ar lath ma** : te amo

 **Elizabeth Mikaelson**


End file.
